


Неизбежность плохого конца

by Spicebox



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Неизбежность плохого конца

Осень, и без того слишком затянувшаяся, сменилась холодом и слякотью. Сквозняки бродили по монастырю Дзено, трогали скрипучие доски пола, шелестели свитками, разложенными на столе, и осторожно, но все более бесцеремонно покусывали ноги и шею.  
Когда-то многочисленная братия поредела — после убийства настоятеля Годая и сорока его учеников часть монахов разбежалась, а часть — затаилась, опасаясь лишний раз высунуть нос. Их можно было понять — чудовище, богохульник Кэнью, убивший своего наставника и братьев, стал следующим санзо хоши. Поговаривали, что Коме Санзо, приехавший в начале осени, да так и оставшийся в монастыре — будто у него своего не было! — натравил наглого юнца на старого друга. Перешептывались, что истинная причина была в их извращенной связи, которой мешал благочестивый Годай. Тихонечко, вполголоса, предполагали, что новый, фальшивый настоятель, Укоку Санзо — у него даже не было священной чакры на лбу, вот доказательство! — устроит здесь лабораторию, в которой будет проводить опыты над несчастными монахами. А еще говорили, что под монастырем Дзено вот уже который век живет отвратительное, злобное чудовище.  
В общем, чего только не говорили. 

— Осторожнее с коробкой! — крикнул Кэнью.  
Водитель грузовика, молодой парень, доставивший посылку из Университета Алмазной Скрижали, сидел на корточках и, глотая дым и отплевываясь, курил самокрутку.  
Монахи, кряхтя и стеная, таскали огромные, почти в рост человека, картонные коробки, заклеенные желтым скотчем с черно-белыми логотипами университета.  
Коме наблюдал за всей этой суетой, стоя на веранде и потягивая подогретое сакэ из пиалы.  
Воздух пах холодом, зимой и дрянным табаком.  
Наконец, водитель докурил, смачно харкнул напоследок, и сообщил:  
— Профессор Ни передала вам с посылкой письмо. Вот это. «Монастырь Дзенно, бездарному распиздяю Укоку Санзо лично в руки».  
Кэнью закашлялся.   
Мать себе не изменяла — всегда в курсе дел, всегда с языком, истекающим желчью.  
— Вообще-то «распиздяй» там зачеркнуто, — развеселился водитель.  
— Вот и славно, — ответил Кэнью и протянул руку за письмом.  
— Вообще-то там поверх написано «пидарас».  
— Как грубо, — прищурился Кэнью. — Но нам, отбросившим мирскую тщету, должно прощать оскорбления заблудшим людям.  
— Да мне пофиг, кто оплатит доставку, распиздяй или пидарас, — подмигнул водитель. — Лишь бы заплатили.   
— Конечно, — вздохнул Кэнью. — Профессор не сочла нужным тратиться. Приму груз по накладной — и заплачу.  
— Оки-доки, — ответил водитель. — Вы не волнуйтесь, господин настоятель, там все целенькое. Эй, парень, держи крепче! Там внутри какая-то взрывчатая херь!  
Бледный невысокий монашек испуганно вздрогнул и прижал к груди фанерный ящик.  
— Вот так! А то уронишь, а оно как бабахнет! Будешь потом искать свои ноги на том диоспиросе каки!  
Кэнью слабо улыбнулся.  
— Биолог? Какой курс?  
Водитель моргнул, зябко потянул воротник куртки вверх.  
— Ничего не знаю. Говорю, ноги свои будешь искать на этой каке.  
— Да я заплачу, — сказал Кэнью.  
— Ну на втором. Железная Сука Ни… Ой.  
— Ой, — согласился Кэнью. — Что, матушку до сих пор так называют?  
— Профессор Ни Синнамон пообещала мне зачет, если я доставлю груз.  
— А ты и поверил… Да не поставит она нихера.  
Водитель тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ну хоть денег заработаю.  
— И то верно. Травой угостишь? Серый Ганг? Камбоджа Кристалл?  
— Какой там! Трипитака. Та еще горлодерка, но…  
— …студент и Трипитаке рад.  
— Ага.  
Кэнью вытянул из протянутой пачки сигарет самокрутку и закурил.  
— Пол-лаборатории тебе отправила, — сказал водитель.  
— Кто там у нее сейчас в любимчиках?  
— Куна, дочка Хвана с кафедры альтернативной антропологии, ее ассистент.  
— Надо же. Раньше профессор говорила, что девки до тридцати думают пиздой, а после тридцати — задницей.  
— Ха-ха! На нее похоже…

Коме допил сакэ, поставил пиалу на ступеньку веранды и ушел внутрь. И тут же что-то заныло в груди, будто в ней образовалась странная тянущая пустота, не дающая ни на чем сосредоточиться.  
— Сейчас вернусь, — сказал Кэнью. — За деньгами схожу.  
Он поднял руку, собираясь выбросить самокрутку, но водитель возмущенно перехватил его запястье.  
— Ты что! Оставь, докурю! Зажрались вы тут, господин настоятель…  
Кэнью выдернул руку и шагнул на веранду.

Он бежал по коридору. Торопливый и неловкий, как изголодавшийся человек, которому стыдно показывать свой голод. Ему казалось, что он чувствует ки ушедшего Коме — как следы на снегу. Скоро выпадет снег, подумал Кэнью, и тогда ему придется остаться до весны.   
Неожиданно Кэнью остановился. Он будто увидел себя со стороны — запутавшегося, зависимого; бегущего, как собачка, по следам этого человека, этого… этого лицемера, спрятавшего под белыми одеждами санзо хоши свои шрамы и татуировки, свою равнодушную, усталую душу.   
Неизбежность потери только подстегивала Кэнью, не умевшего проигрывать. Его желания были скромны: бросив исследования, он сбежал из университета в монастырь по одной-единственной причине. Говорили, что стать санзо хоши — это непосильная задача. Куда труднее, чем стать доктором наук в шестнадцать. Ореол святости и отрешенности окружает избранных, Будда отмечает их своим знаком. Им открыты тайны запрещенных, божественных знаний. Невозможно просто захотеть — и стать санзо хоши.  
Кэнью захотел и стал. Но почему он все еще здесь? 

— Укоку Санзо Хоши, — негромко произнесли за спиной, и Кэнью развернулся: как, когда он успел так бесшумно подкрасться?  
Коме стоял спиной к стене, у полуоткрытой двери, с руками, скрещенными на груди, чуть склонив голову вниз и набок. Ничем не примечательный пожилой санзо хоши — так он себя называл и каждый раз при этом улыбался хитрой улыбкой ребенка, скрывающего свой маленький, но очень важный секрет. Все в нем вызывало раздражение: его привычка изображать наивного рассеянного чудака, его нежелание здесь оставаться, его голос, мягкий и отстраненный.  
Он занял покои Годая; говорил, что это единственное место в Дзенно, которое нормально отапливается — Кэнью не возражал, он все равно приходил сюда каждую ночь, которую не проводил в своей будущей лаборатории. Просто не мог заснуть.  
Сутра Мутен, воплощенное Ничто, входила в его сны, обгладывая плоть с костей, воем ветра ввинчиваясь в уши. Сводила его с ума каждый раз, когда он о ней вспоминал.  
В этом отношении она ничем не отличалась от Коме.  
В своей привычке все рационализировать Кэнью определил своей главной проблемой именно его, не справляющегося и, по-видимому, не желавшего справляться с ролью наставника.   
Коме не хотел быть наставником.  
Коме не хотел быть простым и понятным.  
Коме вообще ничего от него не хотел, но все равно каждый вечер оставлял дверь полуоткрытой, так, что полоса света в темном коридоре казалась не столько позволением, сколько указанием.  
Или, может быть, Кэнью это все просто казалось.

— Оказывается, я соскучился по университетской жизни, — ответил Кэнью.  
— Хочешь вернуться? — поинтересовался Коме.  
Он прошел внутрь, достал из тумбочки длинную трубку и неторопливо начал ее набивать.  
Один вопрос, и столько подтекстов.  
«Хочешь сбежать?»  
«Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?»  
«Хочешь вернуться к своим детским игрушкам?»  
Кэнью покачал головой.  
— Не хочу, — соврал он. — Это было интересно, пока было сложно. Геном екая — тот еще конструктор, но в нем все предсказуемо. Дай мне образец — и за месяц я сделаю из него что угодно. Екая-гейшу, екая-воина, екая-консервный ключ.   
Коме улыбался и кивал, казалось, весь увлеченный своей трубкой.  
— Помнится, тогда профессор Хван весь извелся, пытаясь меня подловить. Трое суток на защиту докторской ушло. Представляешь! Оказывается, его дочка, Куна, теперь ассистент у моей…  
Он запнулся.  
— Если хочешь, возвращайся, — сказал Коме и закурил, присаживаясь на кровать.  
Кэнью стоял, держась за дверной косяк. Все в нем молило, выло, выкручивало наизнанку — сделай шаг, один шаг, один малюсенький шажок вперед, и дальше от тебя уже ничего не зависит.  
— Жизнь монаха слишком трудна для такого молодого человека, — вздохнул Коме, потянувшись за газетой. — По себе знаю.  
Что он хотел сказать?   
Что он сказал?  
Он был загадкой, сплошной неприступной загадкой.   
«Всего один шаг», — умоляло, рычало внутри.  
— А этот водитель, — сказал Кэнью.  
— Водитель? — Коме оторвался от газеты.  
— Ему наобещали зачет, если он доставит груз. Не поставят, спорю на что угодно. Так что нужно заплатить, я сам был студентом и знаю…  
Коме вздохнул. Отложил газету.  
— Иди сюда.  
Кэнью закрыл за спиной дверь, снимая очки, развязывая пояс, стаскивая с себя одежды санзо.   
Коме положил трубку на подоконник.  
— Я не… — пробормотал Кэнью.  
Коме молча похлопал рукой по кровати.  
Он больше не улыбался, тень какой-то странной, жестокой сосредоточенности скользнула по его лицу — и тут же пропала.  
Кэнью сел на кровать, едва ощутимый холодок пробежал по его спине. Все-таки комнаты настоятеля Годая были единственным местом в монастыре, которое нормально отапливалось. Еще он подумал — мне должно быть неловко. Унизительно. Коме поцеловал его — едва коснувшись губ губами, полностью одетый. От окна тянуло табаком.  
Кэнью откинулся назад, упираясь руками в жесткую постель. Коме, полуобернувшись к нему, почти не меняя позы, провел губами по шее. Его пальцы блуждали по животу, по внутренней стороне распахнутых бедер, сжимали яички, трогали поднявшийся член. С обычной отстраненной небрежностью. Пускай. В животе все смерзлось, Кэнью хотелось податься вверх, раздвинуть эти полусомкнутые губы, намотать светлые волосы на кулак и проникнуть так глубоко, насколько это возможно. Или хотя бы… Пальцы Коме сжались на его члене, слишком сильно, так что Кэнью выгнуло. Он ударился головой о стену, и тут же между ним и стеной возникла теплая ладонь.  
— Тише, — шепнул Коме в его распахнутый рот.  
За окном что-то упало, судя по зону, разбилось.  
— Да ебать! — крикнул водитель. — Стойте, недоумки лысые, сейчас помогу!  
Это было так… Рука Коме двинулась вниз. Потом вверх. Потом, помедлив, опять вниз.   
Его лицо неожиданно появилось перед глазами Кэнью, спокойное и задумчивое, только где-то на само дне глаз корчилось что-то страшное, что-то кипящее или необузданное, будто смотришь, обмирая, документальную съемку своих же эротических фантазий.  
— Вот так, хороший мальчик, — губы Коме ткнулись в его лоб — туда, где должна была, но так и не появилась чакра санзо хоши, а рука все ускоряла темп, заставляя Кэнью вскидывать бедра и выкручивать под собой покрывало.  
И все это в прозрачной, безучастной тишине, перемежаемой стуком ящиков и тяжелыми вздохами монахов.  
Когда за окнами послышалось:  
— А может, скажем, что оно и не падало? — Кэнью вздрогнул и застонал, вбиваясь в плотно сжатый кулак. Что-то заткнуло его, и он мычал в зажавшую рот ладонь, освобождаясь от наваждения.  
Чувствуя, как по щекам текут слезы.

Потом он, свернувшись на кровати, наблюдал, как Коме вытирает ладонь платком и тянется к трубке. Запах табака, прикосновение прохладной ткани, усталое оцепенение — все это погружало его в дремоту, легкую и зыбкую, наполненную сотнями мыслей и образов. Кровать уютно покачивало, и Коме был рядом.   
Сквозь сон кто-то сказал:  
— Снег пошел…  
А потом кто-то сказал, поглаживая его по плечу:  
— Ты хотел рассчитаться с тем пареньком. Студенческая жизнь, водитель, зачет.  
— Все равно мать ему зачет не поставит… Она не любит таких… услужливых… — пробормотал Кэнью, переворачиваясь на другой бок.  
— Заплати ему, — его встряхнули.  
— Сам заплати… Отстань. Не уходи…

Кэнью проснулся в темноте. Под ним, над ним, вокруг него не было ничего. Он сам был ничем. В пустоте, окруженный плотным и вязким ничем, он услышал голос, читавший сутру Мутен.  
Это был его собственный голос.  
Призрачные ленты, вектора когда-то существовавшего, скользили вокруг него, задевая своими мягкими пыльными краями. Постепенно контуры стали четче, и теперь он мог видеть себя, границы своего тела, очерченные и сдавленные…  
— Кэнью!  
Опять темнота.  
Кто-то кричал, кто-то звал его.  
Можно было бы подумать, что это Коме, если бы этот голос…

…Был не таким взволнованным.  
Ведь Коме напрочь лишен чувств, — подумал Кэнью, просыпаясь.   
Под ним что-то хрустело и шуршало, и каждое движение вызывало этот бумажный шелест.   
— Укоку Санзо, — сказал Коме. — Похоже, Мутен все еще пытается тебя убить.  
— Ты что, ее… — пробормотал Кэнью, выбираясь из мягких бумажных колец.  
— Ты спал сладко, как дитя, — ответил Коме. — Такой безмятежный и тихий. Почему-то так захотелось подсунуть тебе под подушку сутру. Вдруг бы получилось.  
Кэнью сел на кровати.

Коме — темный силуэт у окна — курил свою трубку, глядя, как двор заметает снегом.   
— Снег пошел, — сказал Кэнью, и подумал: «Теперь ты точно никуда не уедешь».  
— Я расплатился за твой груз, — ответил Коме. — Ты пускал слюни и вцепился в меня, как в мамочкины коленки.  
— О коленки моей мамочки можно порезаться, — пробормотал Кэнью.  
Коме помолчал, затянулся. Потом сообщил:  
— Два ящика разбили.  
— Плохая подготовка, — зевнул Кэнью. — Устрою им завтра тренировки с ящиками.  
— Тренировочный зал так и не отремонтировали.  
— Да, верно. Устрою им тогда завтра тренировки с молотками и досками.  
Коме вздохнул.  
— Интересно, как там мой маленький Корю…  
— Скучаешь по нему?  
— Очень.  
Кэнью хотел ответить что-то, что угодно, может быть, даже язвительное или насмешливое, что-то вроде «Так выпиши его сюда» или «Ничего, весной увидитесь», но слова застряли у него в горле, придавленные комом злости. Лицо Коме осветилось отстраненной, тихой улыбкой, такой настоящей, значит, он все-таки умеет любить.   
Какая жалость.

— Ты спать собираешься? — спросил Кэнью и спустил ноги на пол. — Я в лабораторию. Хочу посмотреть, что там разбили.  
Коме отложил свою трубку. Обеими руками держась за подоконник, спиной к снегопаду, он стоял и смотрел на Кэнью. В темноте его глаза тускло блестели.   
— А если бы я не успел проснуться? — спросил Кэнью. — А, ладно, забудь. Все придет со временем. Так ты говоришь?  
— Ты не успел, — ответил Коме.  
— Что?  
— Ты не успел. Проснуться. 

Снег падал, не переставая. Крупные влажные хлопья залепили окна, окутали будд белыми покровами. С самого утра со двора раздавался стук — монахи расчищали дорожки. Видимо, несмотря ни на что, они тоже радовались снегу — весело переговаривались, вот уже кто-то, не удержавшись, кинул снежок в товарища, и завязалась шуточная битва.  
Мать писала:  
«Здравствуй, дорогой Джени!  
Или я теперь должна тебя называть Укоку Санзо, молодой человек?  
Слышала о твоих достижениях на ниве истребления узколобых святош. Не порицаю, всегда считала, что самый эффективный способ повышения коллективного коэффициента интеллекта — это выбраковка наиболее отсталых особей. Однако твой мастер ки-дзюцу, этот наш вспыльчивый господин Лунь Саммерс, почему-то был очень расстроен твоим поступком. Просил тебе передать, что у него никогда не было такого тупого, жестокого ученика и все три года обучения ки-дзюцу, считай, тебе приснились. Отец окончательно отошел от преподавания, вероятно, под пятьдесят он наконец-то понял, что так же непроходимо туп в межчеловеческих коммуникациях, как и его отпрыск. Он занялся исследованием Высших Екаев и передает тебе, что если ты до сих пор считаешь эту тему исчерпанной, то нам и правда не стоило пить в период твоего зачатия. Вероятно, тебя порадует то, что в этом вопросе я с отцом не согласна. Кто-то из старых ассистентов Хвана, кажется, Ен, исследовал влияние алкоголя на формирование плода и обнаружил, что страхи простолюдинов по этому поводу преувеличены. Хотя, возможно, отец просто пытался сказать тебе, что ты дурак. Если так, то я склонна с ним согласиться. Но не будем о грустном. Мне надоело ждать, когда ты наиграешься с четками и сутрами, и я взяла себе нового ассистента. Это Куна, третья дочь Хвана, наверняка ты ее видел. Ей недостает твоего размаха, но она окупает это серьезностью и ответственностью. Очень многообещающая девочка, надеюсь, бешенство матки обойдет ее стороной. Когда ты вернешься, тебе придется постараться, чтобы ее превзойти — наверняка тебе будет интересно, что она взяла за исходник твою диссертацию и собирается разнести ее в пух и прах. Что еще тебе рассказать? У нас пошел снег.  
С любовью, доктор биоинженерии Ни Синнамон, твоя мама».

Неожиданно монахи притихли, а потом послышался голос Коме:  
— Нет, нет, не останавливайтесь. Давайте немного изменим эту игру, так вам будет интереснее.  
Кэнью выглянул в окно — Коме, с трубкой, в домашнем кимоно, стоял на вычищенной дорожке и подбрасывал в руке снежок. Его окружили монахи, и Кэнью с неудовольствием понял, что еще недавно опасавшиеся заезжего санзо хоши, теперь они льнули к нему как дети.  
Как и он сам.  
Снежок в руке Коме вспыхнул, засиял ровным белым светом.  
— И опаснее, наверное, — сказал Коме, глядя на ком белого пламени, рвущийся из руки. — Но вы можете построить укрытия! Вот так, как вы сейчас стоите, те, кто справа — одна команда, те, кто слева — другая.  
Монахи забормотали, перешептываясь, потом кто-то робко спросил:  
— А как вы это делаете, санзо хоши-сама?  
— Очень просто, — улыбнулся Коме. — Вы наверняка помните седьмую главу Сутры Нисхождения в Темноту. Сконцентрируйтесь на ней, когда будете лепить снежок, она обладает силой, способной сделать…  
Коме подбросил снежный ком, поймал, а потом без замаха метнул его в лопаты, сложенные у ограды. Рвануло так, что снег и обломки инструментов разлетелись по двору.  
— Сделать это… — удивленно пробормотал Коме. — Нет, тогда я должен показать вам один защитный прием.  
— Да, да, покажите, наставник! Очень вас просим!  
Кэнью вздохнул и закрыл окно.   
Мать говорила, что он безответственный — но по сравнению с Коме он, пожалуй, был образцом ответственности и дисциплины.  
Он так и не распаковал ящики — наверное, этим нужно заняться сейчас. Если бы не Коме…  
Со двора раздался дикий вопль, потом стоны. Кто-то закричал:  
— Тащите его в укрытие, нужно скорее залечить рану!  
Если бы не Коме. Он был как медленный, тягучий яд, и не было никаких сил от него отказаться. Стоило ему появиться, и все планы, все надежды Кэнью были разрушены. Осталась только потребность, этот унизительный голод — Кэнью считал его «желанием победить», но понимал, что обманывает себя.  
С тех пор, как Кэнью убил наставника Годая, Коме больше не называл его по имени. Только Укоку Санзо или никак.  
— Укоку Санзо.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы они друг друга покалечили? — резко спросил Кэнью.  
Слишком резко, — подумал он.   
Слишком близко от меня.  
— Знаешь… — Коме зашел в будущую лабораторию, с любопытством оглядываясь. — Если бы это происходило в другие времена, все они оказались бы в одной команде.  
— А кто был бы в другой?  
— Я.  
— О, это слишком жестоко, — протянул Кэнью. — Хотя мне все равно.  
— Это потому, что ты еще не стал санзо хоши. Тебе недостает умения доверять.  
Посмотрите-ка, кто упрекает меня в неумении доверять, — подумал Кэнью. А вслух сказал:  
— Я тут немного занят.  
За окном опять закричали.  
Так громко, что невольно мелькнула мысль: вздумай они сейчас заняться сексом, никто бы ничего не заметил. Следом за этой мыслью пришло головокружение и тяжесть, Кэнью бросило в жар, теперь он больше не мог не обращать внимание на обнаженные руки Коме в рукавах кимоно, на небрежно запахнутый ворот. На босые ноги. Сегодня он заплел волосы в свободную косу, пряди вылезали из нее и падали на шею. Наверное, щекотно.  
— Они мешают, давай я их уберу, — сказал Кэнью.  
Коме смотрел на него с жалостью и усталой, терпеливой обреченностью.  
Кэнью шагнул вперед.   
— У меня нет столько времени, — сказал Коме.  
— Что?  
— Сегодня. Сейчас.  
Он схватил Кэнью за руку, уже протянутую к шее, чуть подрагивавшую. Дернул на себя — и вот они уже в коридоре.  
— Когда я приехал, а я приехал просто навестить Годая, — говорил Коме и тащил его по коридору вниз, — просто навестить, понимаешь? Привет, как дела, лысый хрен, отлично, а у тебя, да тоже все пучком, ну ладно, давай, старик. Живи. И ты тоже живи.  
Он остановился, Кэнью врезался в него, и Коме — злой, чем-то страшно расстроенный, откинул его голову назад и поцеловал в шею. И тут же снова потянул за собой.   
Перед глазами Кэнью все плыло, но он знал этот монастырь как свои пять пальцев и знал, что двери, которые так небрежно распахивает ногой Коме, заперты на замки и открываются только на себя. И знал, что в первый раз видит эту лестницу, ведущую головокружительно вниз, залитую темнотой.  
— У меня нет времени, — торопливо говорил Коме. — Нет ни времени, ни сил любить тебя. Возиться с тобой. Просыпаться с тобой. У меня дома прекрасный ребенок и две сотни беспомощных болванов. И оммъеджи с неустойчивой психикой. Давай уже начнем делать из тебя санзо хоши, сколько можно тянуть.

Лестница закончилась перед черной кованой дверью, запечатанной фудами. Коме наконец-то отпустил его руку. Спокойный и сосредоточенный, будто и не выходил из себя.  
— Сутра не принимает тебя, потому что ты человек. Только божество может использовать Тенчи Кайген. Что же делать нам, людям?  
Странно, хоть источник света и не перемещался, но тень, чернильно-жидкая и словно живая, осторожно ползла к Коме. Останавливалась, когда Кэнью на нее смотрел, но стоило отвести взгляд — и вот она уже добралась до следующей плитки пола.   
— Рассуждая теоретически, — задумался Кэнью, — можно вспомнить екайское поверье о том, что если съесть санзо хоши, будешь жить вечно. Интересный случай, более сложный, чем «печень храброго врага придаст тебе храбрости» — санзо хоши не живет вечно. Вероятнее всего, речь здесь идет о божественных атрибутах, носителем, но не владельцем которых является санзо хоши.  
Коме уже полностью скрылся в тени, только поблескивали глаза, ставшие светлыми и прозрачными.   
— Ты угадал.  
— И поэ… Что?!  
Дверь распахнулось, Кэнью закружило, подхватив порывом горячего ветра, и втянуло внутрь.  
Все было черным и белым, без полутонов, границы между светом и тенью казались слишком четкими — до рези в глазах. От пола до потолка протянулась решетка, комнату-клетку пересекали шесты и натянутые веревки, увешанные фудами. Что-то пошевелилось в углу, шумно вздыхая.   
— Что там? — почему-то шепотом спросил Кэнью.  
— Божество, — ответил Коме. — Ками-сама.  
Существо подалось вперед, что-то неразборчиво пробормотало, а потом жалобно захныкало.  
— Это? И что я должен сделать?  
Глаза Коме в темноте казались двумя тусклыми янтарными каплями. Только теперь Кэнью заметил — тень не была живой, тень была одной из его сутр, Сутрой Ада.   
— Ты же сам сказал. Если съесть божество, будешь жить вечно. Люди в этом плане ничем не отличаются от екаев, — беспечно ответил Коме.  
— Съесть?  
— Ну, не делай такое лицо, я пошутил. Вечно ты жить не будешь. Но сутру обмануть сможешь.  
Кэнью перевел взгляд на существо — оно как раз выползло в полосу света — скрюченное, изможденное. Неровные шрамы и рубцы усеивали тело, кости ребер и конечностей выпирали острыми углами — видимо, были сломаны, да так и срослись. Последним из темноты появилось лицо существа, прекрасное и бесполое, юное. Только правая часть была смята и продавлена, покрыта неровно зарубцевавшимися шрамами.   
— Ты только насчет этого пошутил? — уточнил Кэнью, он чувствовал жалость и отвращение, но больше всего — подозрение, что Коме его где-то крупно наколол и теперь стоит и тихонько над ним смеется.  
— То есть я правильно понимаю — это самый настоящий Ками-сама, и я должен убить его и…   
— И съесть какую-то его часть. Но позволь тебя предупредить. Ты не сможешь его убить, как не смогли двадцать семь поколений санзо хоши до тебя. Оно сильное, просто сошло с ума от боли. Постарайся не умереть.  
Кэнью вздохнул, перемещаясь в боевую стойку и собирая ки на поверхности тела. Ощущение абсурда, тупой невозможности происходящего неожиданно вымело все мысли из его головы.  
Существо-божество снова что-то пролепетало и запрыгнуло на брус, протянутый над головой. Кэнью шагнул в переплетение прутьев и веревок. Пружинисто оттолкнулся от пола — и взлетел. Воздух перед ним стал режущим и плотным, в прозрачном мареве звенели бесчисленные лезвия ки. Веревки дрогнули и рассыпались, разорванные фуды вспыхивали, сгорая. Обрезки металлических прутьев со звоном сыпались на пол. Существо сжалось в комочек, а потом выстрелило собой вперед, раскрываясь, как огромная белая хризантема, раскидывая сияющие отростки лент. Кэнью уклонился — в полете он завалился набок, меняя траекторию, зацепился за шест и скользнул по касательной к существу. Но оно оказалось быстрее — страшное, уже не жалкое, но все еще отвратительное в своем совершенстве. Каждое его движение пело, шлейфы золотой пыльцы тянулись за ним, закручиваясь спиралями. Скоро вся клетка была заполнена опадающими линиями пыльцы, а хрустальный звон, сначала едва слышный, усиливался, превращаясь в гул камнепада.  
Увернувшись от удара, Кэнью бросил взгляд на лестницу, туда, где остался Коме.  
А там…  
Черное и белое шевелилось, вспучиваясь и опадая. В изгибах бумажных лент Коме было почти не видно, только рука, или фрагмент лица, или… Так холодно.  
Ноги отказали Кэнью. Схватившись за белый отросток, пронзивший его бок, он соскользнул с прута и начал падать.  
Как же так?  
Он так легко убил Годая Санзо.  
Он не встречал человека, который мог бы его поранить…  
(Исключая Коме)  
Он падал вниз, бился спиной о веревки и шесты, срывая фуды, переворачиваясь в воздухе, не в силах пошевелиться. Вся его воля сосредоточилась в пальцах, сжимавших белую ленту.  
А существо скулило и падало вместе с ним, снизу Кэнью видел, как оно корчится и бьется, хаотично машет своими лентами, отдергивая их от обжигающих фуд.  
Коме не врал ему, Коме больше не был человеком.  
То, что поймало его у самой земли, то, что дернуло к себе визжащую тварь, больше не было человеком.  
Оно — в своем домашнем кимоно, со своей небрежно заплетенной косой — сияло как солнце. Прекрасное и уродливое в своем совершенстве. Он все-таки соврал. Санзо хоши не были носителями атрибутики. Они умели…  
Удар по лицу.  
Кэнью, ты слышишь меня, Кэнью…  
Отчаянный дикий вой.  
Кэнью, открой глаза…  
Что-то горячее, дергающееся, живое ткнулось в его губы.   
Кто-то оттянул нижнюю челюсть и пропихнул в горло это дергающееся и упругое.  
Пахло сандалом и морской солью.  
Надоело…  
Кэнью дернул рукой, сделал вдох, закручивая вокруг кулака ки — и ударил вверх.  
Крик ударил по ушам.

— …Укоку Санзо, — нежно шепнуло сияющее существо. — Почти санзо. Отлично, ты вырвал у него сердце. Наши гадатели сойдут с ума от волнения. Ешь. Это как лекарство, невкусно, но полезно.  
Что-то горячее, сладкое и пряное хлынуло ему в рот. Кэнью закашлялся, сглатывая. Перед глазами, под закрытыми веками плавало встревоженное лицо Коме. Кэнью лежал на полу, а Коме нависал над ним, черно-белый, будто нарисованный тушью на белоснежном листе бумаги, и совсем не обращал внимание на сутры, враставшие в плечи, а другим концом облепившие тварь, распластанную рядом.  
— Я убил его? — прохрипел Кэнью.  
— Нет, что ты. Боги бессмертны. Но какое-то время он не сможет пошевелиться. Ты вырвал у него сердце, это очень хороший знак. Смотри, тебе осталось доесть совсем немного.  
Кэнью скрутило в рвотном спазме, но сияющее существо-Коме склонилось к нему, почти касаясь лица своим, поглаживая горло.  
— Ну, давай. Или это слишком сложная задача?

Неожиданно все встало на свои места.   
Или это слишком сложная задача? Как ты можешь победить, превзойти его, не став таким, как он? Сердце, хороший знак. Это как лекарство. Невозможно остаться человеком. Но сутру можно обмануть. Под монастырем Дзенно живет чудовище, так перешептывались монахи. Настоящее чудовище живет в монастыре, оно носит сутру и корону. Иногда оно приезжает в гости, просто узнать как дела.  
Как дела, святейшество? Как-то идут. Этим летом выросло столько хурмы… Да, лето выдалось хорошее. Я видел твоего маленького Корю, похоже, он меня сразу невзлюбил. Вот как? А это твой ученик, Укоку Санзо? Как его зовут? Ками-сама…

Неожиданно все встало на свои места.   
Кэнью проглотил пульсирующий, жесткий кусок мяса, последний кусок, и тут же его рот накрыли теплые губы. Коме поцеловал его, медленно и нежно, но это не мог быть Коме.   
Это не мог быть Коме.  
Этот человек, ходячий кусок мяса, переживший всех врагов и почти всех друзей, слабый и уставший, раздираемый эмоциями, мечущийся между юношей и ребенком, и никогда, ни единой секунды не скрывавший этого.  
— Кто ты… — прошептал Кэнью, охваченный страхом. — Кто ты, кто ты, кто ты…  
Он закричал, отбиваясь от человека, корчась в спазмах отвращения и ужаса, будто боялся заразиться чужой смертью.  
А Коме держал его, молча, закрыв глаза.  
О чем он думал?

После этого Коме начал его избегать. То ли ему было стыдно, то ли попросту все равно, то ли была еще какая-то причина. Кэнью распаковывал ящики, постепенно лаборатория перестала походить на склад и стала напоминать рабочее место.  
Кэнью думал о множестве безопасных, никчемных вещей — об университете, к примеру. Он мог бы вернуться и учиться вместе с ровесниками. Или заняться исследованиями вместе с отцом, тот когда еще предлагал. Или показать этой дурочке Хван ее место.  
Под полами, глубоко под фундаментом монастыря что-то вздыхало и топало — теперь Кэнью знал, что это.   
Снег начал таять, черные неровные проплешины будто разъедали белый покров. Наступала оттепель.  
И все равно безопасные темы заканчивались, тогда мысли Кэнью обращались к Коме.   
Возможно, тот не избегал его и не наблюдал за ним со стороны.   
Возможно, все было наоборот.

Кэнью чувствовал силу, дремлющую в нем, растущую с каждым днем. Это было то, чего не было ни в сутрах, ни в монографиях. Этому не обучали мастера ки-дзюцу и оммье-дзюцу.   
Это был свет.

Свет подошел к нему, сидевшему за столом, и положил руки на плечи.  
Кэнью задрал голову, щурясь — пятно света таяло, оставляя перед глазами прозрачные нити и еще Коме.  
Коме улыбался, глядя на него.

Юность по природе своей демократична. Она считает, что барьеры и ниши — это не больше, чем гнилая фанера и пригоршня ржавых гвоздей. Она стремится доказать свое равенство. А потом от души попрыгать на свергнутых авторитетах. 

— Только победив наставника, ты превзойдешь его, — наконец, выговорил Коме. — Все это так, но я не твой наставник. Я просто приглядываю за тобой по просьбе покойного друга.  
— Не оставляй меня, — ответил Кэнью. — Я тебя люблю.  
— Верно и обратное. Ты превзошел того, кого ты победил. Не навсегда, только в этот момент. Возможно, не во всем. Но в чем-то очень важном.  
— Я не знаю, что со мной происходит, мне плохо без тебя.   
— Ты слишком много думаешь. Не усложняй. Избегай того, что тебе неприятно, и бери то, что нравится.  
Кэнью кивнул:   
— Знаю.  
— То, что с тобой сейчас происходит, нормально. Нормально и то, что скоро твои переживания уйдут без следа. Через несколько лет ты попытаешься вспомнить эту зиму — и не сможешь.  
— Это и есть — быть санзо хоши?  
— Мы называем это «болезнью роста».  
— Больше похоже на лоботомию.  
— Вечером я отсюда уеду. Собирайся, времени осталось мало.

Через несколько лет, будучи уже не Кэнью, но пока еще не Ни Джени, Укоку Санзо навестит Коме в монастыре Кинзан. Светловолосый не по возрасту хмурый мальчишка (у меня дома прекрасный ребенок) неодобрительно на него зыркнет, плавно опуская на пол поднос с сакэ, и Коме, перехватив этот взгляд, невольно улыбнется — губами, глазами, всей своей сутью. В этот момент Укоку поймает себя на легком раздражении, которое, впрочем, тут же пройдет.  


 


End file.
